


Fifteen Minutes

by seawench



Series: Bookends [1]
Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Going On Facebook: A Darcy Lewis Fic Exchange, Random Spontaneous Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-19
Updated: 2012-10-19
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:07:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seawench/pseuds/seawench
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy and Bruce get drunk at one of Tony’s parties. Things ensue</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheGreatSporkWielder](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreatSporkWielder/gifts).



> Thanks to enigma_eggroll for the awesome beta!

Darcy had heard a lot about Tony’s extravagance, and she’d met the man himself several times, but nothing quite prepared her for his house in Malibu.  His living room was the size of their lab/service station and had nearly as many windows.  Her entire apartment could probably fit inside his guest bathroom. 

 

But, more incredible than everything else, Tony had apparently convinced Pepper to live there with him.  Pepper Potts, Darcy’s role model and glowing icon of minimalist elegance.  Pepper, whom even Nick Fury didn’t annoy without a good reason.

 

Tonight, Pepper was half-drunk on champagne, barefoot, and dancing with Captain America.  Darcy grabbed the nearest glass of alcohol and downed it in response. 

 

“Excuse me?”  A cute older guy with floppy hair and glasses on his head asked, gesturing to the glass in her hand.

 

Darcy looked at the counter, her glass, and back at the cute guy. 

 

“Um...  Sorry?”  Darcy waved at the front of the room, “Pepper... barefoot... dancing the Macarena?”

 

He smiled.  “It’s a bit disconcerting at first.”

 

“You think?”  She handed the glass back expectantly. 

 

He sighed, went to run his hand through his hair, knocked loose his glasses, and grinned sheepishly at Darcy.  “I wondered where I put those.”

 

Darcy, the burn of good tequila still on her tongue, looked at the guy a bit more closely. He was _really_ cute when he was embarrassed.  She plucked the glasses off his head and put them on hers.  “Now you won’t forget.”  When he looked confused, she added, “you can’t see the top of your _own_ head.”

 

“Ah.”  He handed his glass back to her, refilled with what looked like punch but clearly had enough tequila to knock out a small rhino.  He’d also found another glass for himself.  “I don’t think we’ve met before.  I’m Bruce.”

 

“Darcy.  I work with Jane.”

 

“Jane Foster?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“That must be exciting.”

 

“Hardly.  Do you know what there is to do in Puente Antiguo?  Nothing. I’m still wondering why I didn’t get out while I could.”

 

“Why didn’t you?”

 

“You know, stars, aliens, saving the world.” Darcy waved her hand around loosely.  “Seemed a bit more important than writing my senior thesis.”

 

He blanched.  “You’re still in college?”

Darcy smirked.  “You can chill. I’m on the extended schedule.  I haven’t been jail-bait for several years.”

 

A little color started to filter back into Bruce’s face.  He squinted at her.  “How many years?” 

 

“Plenty, old man.” 

 

“That’s not really reassuring.”

 

The punch, or whatever, was kicking in, and Darcy was starting to really feel her drought from the last six months.  She looked Bruce up and down.  He wore gray slacks and a blue dress short rolled up past his elbows to show off well-defined arms. 

 

He wasn’t ripped, but there were some very interesting muscles on his forearms.  Darcy had seen them before on some of the engineering students she dated in college and knew they promised strong and skillful fingers.  It didn’t hurt that the light sprinkle of grey in Bruce's hair and smile crinkles by his eyes flashed her back to every naughty professor  fantasy she’d had. 

 

Bruce cleared his throat. Her obvious appraisal had made him uncomfortable.

 

“Do you want be reassured, or do you want to dance?”

 

***

 

Bruce woke up with his usual hangover, but without the usual crick in his neck.  Typically, Bruce fell asleep on the couch after everyone else went off to various guest rooms or darkened corners.  He didn’t mind, really.  After the second party, he’d abandoned the excuse of not knowing the punch was spiked and just enjoyed himself.  He was still shocked that he’d finally found a group of people who made him comfortable enough to relax and get tipsy. 

 

Bruce felt heavier than usual and groaned as he shifted.  An answering groan from his chest seemed to explain some of the extra weight. 

 

“Turn the lights back off. ‘M sleeping.”  The arms around his chest tightened and a leg that Bruce was suddenly very aware of between his own insinuated itself a bit higher.  More importantly, all three legs appeared to be missing pants. 

 

“Um, good morning?” A mass of dark curls flopped around on his chest and parted to reveal a face out of Bruce’s college fantasies. Darcy, sleep rumpled and half-awake, looked every bit as debauched as the girls his friend Mike had pasted all over their dorm room. Eyes half-lidded and red lips full, she yawned. The accompanying stretch rubbed his skin in a number of interesting places.

 

“Morning already?  Damn.” Darcy turned her face back into Bruce’s (also naked!) chest and nuzzled.  The sensation jolted Bruce further into consciousness.  The previous night was coming back into focus, a fading dream in reverse.  Darcy stealing his drink, then dragging him out to the dance floor.  Bumping into Natasha and nearly falling over.  Darcy in his arms, Darcy pulling him closer, Darcy’s fingers in his hair, Darcy’s mouth on his neck...  Tony yelling at the two of them to get a room, _actually getting a room_. Then a mess of skin on skin and sensations he hadn’t felt in years.  He reddened at the memory.

 

Bruce cautiously brought his arm up to brush the hair out of Darcy’s face, and wound up stroking the side of her head. She … purred?  That was really the only word for it. She snuggled more tightly into his body. Bruce gasped at the sudden tightness of his boxers.  He was somewhat torn between relief that he wasn’t entirely naked, and frustration at any remaining pieces of clothing.

 

Drawing his hand over Darcy’s shoulder and down her arm, Bruce marveled at the resulting shiver.  He’d begun to think himself ascetic by nature rather than choice, but that was rapidly dissolving as Darcy’s mouth found purchase on his chest. She shifted her head to look at him as she bit down lightly on his nipple, an evil glint in her eye.  He jerked, body responding to sensation without thought, hands rising to grab Darcy’s waist.  Darcy’s _naked_ waist.

 

Bruce was beginning to explore the curve of creamy skin, relishing the thought of examining Darcy’s body without the cloudiness of tequila when something banged loudly on the door of the room.

 

***

 

“Darcy!  Are you in there?” Jane’s voice was way too loud, even through the door.

 

Darcy tensed. “Maybe she’ll go away?” she whispered to the lovely man beneath her on the bed. His hands were ghosting up her sides, and she did _not_ want him to stop.

 

“Darcy!” More banging on the door. “If you don’t come out, I’m coming in!”

 

“That’s … not a good idea,” Bruce said as his hands left her skin.  Darcy missed his touch immediately.  She sighed and rolled to the side.

 

“Just a minute, Jane,” Darcy called in the direction of the door.  “We’re kind of naked in here.”  Bruce flushed adorably at the word  ”naked.”

 

“Fine, but we need to leave right away.  We’re getting some interesting results from the compiler.”

 

Darcy sighed again but picked up one of the pillows and headed for the door. She cracked it open an inch, using the pillow for coverage.

 

“Can’t you just use one of Tony’s computers?” She glared at Jane through the opening. “This is _really_ not a good time.”

 

“Sorry, but Happy’s ready to take us back to the jet.  Pepper’s headed back to New York, and she said she’ll drop us off.  It’s the only way we’ll get back there today.” Jane looked slightly sorry, but more excited about whatever data was being processed back in Puente Antiguo.  Darcy knew that arguing with Jane in this mood was pointless.

 

“Fine.  Just give me a few minutes.” 

 

“Ten?”

 

“Twenty.”

 

“Fifteen.”

 

“Fine, fine.  Just go away and let me find my clothes.”  Darcy turned and slumped against the door, letting the pillow fall.  Bruce was propped up on one elbow, looking up at her with confusion and disappointment.  Darcy smiled ruefully.  He was doing an excellent job not letting his gaze drift down to her chest. 

 

“Sorry.  I’d mutter about scientists, but -” She waved her arm at the bed and shrugged.

 

He chuckled.  “It’s ok.  Not that I wasn’t enjoying myself...”

 

Darcy grinned.  She walked slowly back to the bed, holding his gaze the entire time. She paused next to him and leaned down to whisper in his ear, “I know.”  She pulled her hair out of the way and kissed him.  It was a lingering, dirty kiss that made every nerve tingle.  Bruce sat up into the embrace, hands winding into her hair.  She toppled into his lap, which gave her a much better angle. She gripped the hair at the nape of his neck and he groaned into her mouth.  He bit her bottom lip and heat shot through her.  She broke away just long enough to drag one knee over to his other side before diving back in.  Sleepy morning sex was definitely out, but she did have fifteen minutes.

 

***

 

In the few minutes Bruce had to think while Darcy talked to Jane at the door, he had prepared himself for Darcy leaving.  Something fantastic had almost happened, but it was over.  He was surprisingly ok with that. He'd had more physical contact with her in the last twelve hours than he had with anyone in the l ~~e~~ ast five years.

 

He had not been prepared at all for Darcy stalking back to the bed and pouncing like some magnificent predatory animal.  He lost himself for a moment, returning her kiss with abandon. He buried his hands in her hair, and she grabbed his.  She had caught him off-guard, in a moment with no rage, no violence, only lust.  She rocked her hips purposefully and something inside him snapped.  He thrust up and growled into her mouth as she moaned into his.  They moved against each other frantically, gasping for breath as they drove their bodies closer together.  He grabbed at her hips pulling her as close as physics would allow. 

 

Bruce grabbed Darcy’s shoulders for support and shuddered against her.  She rocked against him as he came, biting his neck as the shocks reverberated through his body.  He leaned back to look at her as he struggled to catch his breath. Her eyes shone with lust, triumph, and only a glimmer of disappointment.  He raised a hand to stroke her chin and bring her mouth back to his.

 

He had come back to himself enough to be embarrassed at losing control that quickly.  He felt like a teenager again, stealing a few moments of privacy with a girl far too good looking to notice him.  It was a gift, and he fully intended to return the favor.

 

Without breaking the kiss, Bruce slid his hands down Darcy’s back and under the waistband of her underwear. He lifted her for just enough leverage to roll her onto her back. He stretched alongside her and drank in the sight laid before him.

 

“You’re beautiful,” he said as he lowered his mouth to her one breast.  His hand found her wet heat and explored while he worshipped her nipple with his tongue. Like any good scientist, he made careful observations and sought ever more explosive reactions.  His thumb circled while his fingers teased inside her. Darcy’s nails dug into his bicep as she gasped and shook under him. He found a rhythm and increased the pressure until she shouted his name and clawed at his shoulder.  He held her as she took her turn to shudder against him. When she had relaxed into the pillow, he raised a finger to his mouth and sucked.  It had been so long; he had forgotten how sweet a woman could taste.

 

She held a sweaty palm to his face and smiled.  “I think that was more than fifteen minutes.”

 

They lay there for a few more stolen minutes until Bruce rolled away and sat up.  He reached down to pull Darcy up into a last, lingering kiss before heading for the bathroom. He brought Darcy a glass of water while she looked around for her clothes. She found her bra and jeans next to the bed and slipped by him into the bathroom to clean up. 

 

Bruce sat down on the edge of the bed and gulped the rest of the water. After a minute, Darcy came out and looked around, puzzled.

 

“Have you seen my shirt?”

 

Bruce gave her a sheepish grin and pointed to some fabric that used to be a lacy, green tank top. “Sorry about that.”

 

Darcy raised an eyebrow and shrugged.  “Oh well.  We had fun, didn’t we?”  She smiled at him.  “I don’t suppose you visit the ass end of New Mexico very often, huh?”

 

Bruce smiled grimly.  He reached for her hand and stroked his thumb across her palm. “Not too often, no.” 

 

“Well, that’s too bad.  Tony’s next shindig then?  If you’re lucky, I’ll even return your shirt.” She squeezed his wrist and picked his blue button-down up off the night stand.  She tied the tails at her waist and fastened a few buttons.

 

Darcy grabbed her shoes and stopped at the door to blow him a kiss. “Smashing good time, Bruce Banner. I’ll see you around.”

**Author's Note:**

> This started out as a fairly serious piece about Bruce & Darcy's relationship. I needed to figure out how they met so I wrote it, and no matter how much I tried to keep it a plotty fic, the characters just kept doing porny things. I had no choice but to write them down.
> 
> The serious bits will come later, as they also insist upon being written.


End file.
